A Cruel Goddess
by Maria65
Summary: She wasn't as nice as they believed...she wasn't majestic. She had a dark side and they were about to see what she could really do. Does the Keyara they know really be cruel...or is it just the past? Rated T for violence, Willow belongs to Entr0py, Keyara, Nahlia, and Glaven to me, rest to rightful owners.


A headache...that's all he could feel...the pounding, throbbing pain that accompanies it. What happened? Had he fallen asleep again on watch? Groaning, the young blonde slowly opened his eyes only to see the sky was still dark, making him raise a brow. The sun hadn't risen yet? Why was no one giving him any grief about falling asleep? This made him panic as he sat up quickly, somewhat regretting it as his head throbbed harder.

"Ow…" He complained, rubbing his head. "Shulk, are you awake?" A females voice asked and Shulk looked up, seeing Fiora across from him. "Fiora?" He questioned and looked around, seeing the others still asleep. "...What happened?" He asked and Fiora shrugged, looking around.

"I don't know," She commented, worried. "though I do know that we aren't suppose to be on Gaur Plains." Fiora said and that's when it hit Shulk.

He stood up spinning around, wondering why they were here. Last he remembered they were headed to the Fallen Arm from Colony 6, but something happened and they couldn't take Junks. They had been walking for a while with the group being odd. Keyara had been silent, Willow tense, Alvis seemed aggravated, Reyn wouldn't stop complaining, Riki was hungry, Dunban was growing a headache, Melia was lagging behind, Fiora was upset...and he himself was silent. Everyone had their reasons, Egil and Meyneth were gone, they had already killed Lorithia and Dickson, though escaped when the portal to go further had actually closed due to the release of ether from Keyara.

Ever since they got her back, after seeing her tower and the Trial, everyone knew who she was. She couldn't keep it a secret anymore and there was no going back and erasing their memories. Keyara had told Nahlia to let it go, they had a right. So Nahlia hadn't erased their memories...though Shulk could tell she wished to...but why.

"Why are we here on Gaur Plains?" Shulk whispered, not sure what was going on as Fiora shrugged. "I don't know, weren't we passing by Alcamoth to use one of their Pods to get us their?" Fiora asked and Shulk nodded. "Yes, we were so...why are we here?" Shulk wondered and looked around, realizing that Keyara was missing but that was understandable.

Ever since they got her back, free from Zanza's control she had been trying to recover her strength. She had left for her tower before they all continued toward Alcamoth, Alvis and Nahlia had both offered to accompany her but she stated she just needed to be alone. Willow had been more tense after that and Melia had sighed sadly...they all hoped she would be okay. They had reached Alcamoth and had decided to take a rest before heading out tomorrow but with Telethia roaming everywhere, they decided to have everyone take watch.

"Come on, lets wake the other up." Shulk said and Fiora nodded, helping Shulk wake everyone up. After everyone was up, Fiora stopped and looked around, confused. "Hm?" Sharla took notice. "You okay Fiora?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"...Does anyone else smell something burning?" Fiora asked and they all looked around, trying to see fire or see if they could smell the scent as well. "Ohh~ Riki smell it." Riki said before shivering. "It bad scent, not smell good!" He shouted while Dunban looked up.

"The sky is tinted red, there must be a fire nearby." Dunban said, worried and Shulk began to panic. "If somewhere on Gaur Plains is a fire, we have to find the source and stop it!" Shulk said and Melia nodded. "We need to hurry, it looks like it's just a little ways away." Melia said as they allowed Riki to point the way.

"Riki say it over there!" Riki said, pointing in the way of Raguel Bridge. "Let's go everyone!" Dunban shouted as they headed for the Bridge.

As they kept their path...everything looked different; not like the Gaur Plains they knew. There wasn't very many monsters, there were paths like people constantly came through here and they noticed discarded weapons everywhere. As they neared what they had believed the be Raguel Bridge...it wasn't there...but the fires there caught their attention as did the screams of people running for their lives.

"What's goin' on?" Reyn shouted as they neared closer. "Is that a Colony?!" Reyn shouted and indeed, it was Colony. "Colony 7?" Sharla questioned and they looked at her. "I heard a Colony used to be on Bionis, Colony 7; but I was told Mechon flattened it years ago! They said rain water covered it up as did Bionis and we eventually built a bridge to just cross the gap." Sharla explained and Dunban was surprised.

"I had heard the stories as well...but I never thought...we'd see the truth." Dunban said when suddenly Willow stopped running. "Why are we in the past?" She questioned, stopping them all. "The past…" Shulk mumbled as he began to wonder how this happened.

The sound of something exploding caught their attention; Shulk growled as he turned back to the group. "We'll worry about that later, we need to see what's going on!" Shulk stated and they nodded, running to the dying colony.

As they got there they saw multiple fires everywhere as well as bodies of people charred, blood littered the ground and walls of crumbling buildings and broken cobblestone. They noticed people still running but before they could get much farther a ball of red ether that slowly transformed into fire hit them, bringing them to the ground...dead. Melia was horrified, it looked like High Entia magic, their Summon Flare for those who use staves like her.

"Melia, that looks like your Summon Flare." Alvis stated, looking confused beyond belief. "This isn't High Entia magic." Nahlia said, looking around, the blue tips of her wing brightly glowing. "This is pure ether...its transforming by whoever is using it but it's not a High Entia." Nahlia said as they looked around.

Suddenly they saw another blast of red ether that turned to fire, destroy what seemed to be the armory and they ducked as it exploded, sending weapons and armor everywhere. Fiora looked around before a bright blue caught her attention and she gasped as she quickly looked to her left, seeing Keyara standing on a cliff, overlooking the village. It was her Spirit visage, that silver-blue dress could be seen anywhere, the two white wings on her back stood out against the dark, red tinted sky as her glowing purple eyes were emotionless...face...neutral.

"Keyara…" Fiora mumbled, catching Shulk's attention as he was right beside her. He looked in the direction she was as well and gasped in horror. "Keyara?!" He shouted, catching everyone else's attention as they looked as well.

Alvis and Nahlia felt dread grab their hearts...they didn't know how cruel Keyara was in the past; this was another reason she had wished them to never know her past. She had destroyed a majority of the colonies on the Bionis, all because of Zanza and the what he had made her do. They saw her lift her hand again and it headed straight for someone they all knew, the fire exploded right behind him though.

"Dickson!" Dunban shouted in rage, yet sorrow was in his eyes. He hadn't wanted to kill Dickson, he fought alongside him but after everything Dickson had done...it was no surprise with what had happened. They decided to head down the slope to get into the colony properly as they noticed the walls around the colony were still standing as began to follow Dickson, though stayed behind as to not get hit by any fire.

Dickson dodged another blast before groaning as he hit a building and slide down the wall, blood left in his wake before they saw Keyara scoff and fly down to him, her wings disappearing as her feet touched the ground before she stalked toward him. They saw the white Monado that Shulk currently carried materialize in her hand as she kept her stride toward him. They saw someone come at Keyara, sword raised yet she didn't even blink as she swung her sword at him, cutting the man's gut open and leaving him to die on the ground as his blood spilled out. She stopped before Dickson and pointed the Monado at him, the blue blade touching his medallion.

"Any last words Dickson?" She questioned, eyes harsh as her glowing purple eyes seemed to try and melt him where he sat. Dickson scoffed at her and looked away, though he seemed to have been defeated from his expression. "I ain't got anythin' to say to you wench." Dickson spat at her yet her face, which was once neutral slowly morphed into a dark visage as her white wings began to tremble with rage.

"Well then...I guess I shall end this then." Keyara said as she pulled her blade back, even as Dickson looked at her. "You know Zanza won't let you kill me." Dickson said with a smirk and Keyara's face became murderous.

She thrust the blade toward him, yet they saw her body pulse as she cried out in pain, her blade sinking into Dickson's stomach, making him growl in pain as the blue blade went into him. She leaned against the blade, trying to catch her breathe, the blade sank further into him causing Dickson to give a small yelp of pain. Keyara looked at him, eyes still murderous as they others were stunned by her cruelty toward the colony.

"He may not let me kill you," Keyara said as she stood straight and slowly twisted the blade in him, making him shout in pain. "yet I have been given free reign while he remains locked away. There are few restrictions he's left on my heart, one which stops me killing you...but I will kill everyone else on Bionis to stop him from awakening!" Keyara shouted before a blast of red ether exploded behind her, sending fire to several more buildings and killing many other innocent Homs.

"STOP IT!" Shulk shouted, yet it seemed Keyara couldn't hear him. "This is the past Shulk," Willow reasoned as she came up beside him. "she cannot hear us." Willow finished as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We are unable to stop her...and we now know who destroyed a majority of the colonies." Willow said as she removed her hand, watching Keyara...she didn't know she could be this cruel.

"Do you really think Zanza will grant you your wish?" Keyara questioned him, grabbing their attention as they looked over, seeing Dickson raise a brow at her. "I know you want immortality...but isn't that just the replacement for what Zanza truly stole from you?" Keyara questioned as she tilted her head a little, eyes curious yet still held the murder behind it.

"Zanza stole nothin' from me." Dickson growled out, glaring at her. "The Mechonis stole them from me!" He shouted at her, yet Keyara remained unfazed and twisted the blade a little more. "Dickson...Zanza was the one who stole Fiona and Shulken from you." Keyara said, shocking them as Keyara made images appeared beside her, showing various people; all looking too similar to themselves.

"Fiona and Shulken were killed by Zanza, Dickson; yet he blamed the Mechonis to keep you his side. They were your own family Dickson!" She shouted as she twisted the blade a little again. "He killed your wife and son, the medallion he gave you to give you Homs form was for nothing!" She shouted as she got closer to his face.

"He even killed Dunbar, the Homs who fought beside you. He killed Rey and Sharil, both Homs who helped you after Fionia and Shulken were killed." Keyara said with a scoff as she twisted the blade the other way, making him cough out blood. "He even killed Rikin, the Nopon chief who helped you and your family through Makna Forest when the heartwave hit you all." Keyara said before she pushed the blade deeper in, making Fiora look away as more blood spilled from the wound, the others couldn't form words.

"Stop it Keyara!" A female shouted and Keyara stood to look behind her, making Melia gasp at who they saw; she looked just like Melia, except her hair was braided over one shoulder and her wings were a little bit bigger. "Mel, run!" Dickson shouted while Keyara sighed and removed the blade, turning toward Mel fully.

"Go home Mel." Keyara threatened, shocking Melia; she had never heard THAT murderous of a tone before. "No Goddess!" Mel shouted, her blue eyes having tears in them as she looked around, dodging a flaming beam that fell beside her. "What have you done?!" She shouted and a sorrowful emotion passed Keyara's eyes, yet she didn't seem to flinch or show any change.

"Mel," Keyara said as she deactivated the Monado and let it disappear before to bound Dickson down with green ether. "you don't know what this man has done." Keyara said as she looked away from Dickson, to stare at Mel. "If I don't kill him now, he will bring back whoever is bound at Prison Island and release a demon unto the world!" Keyara shouted, her voice holding no lie and sounding powerful.

Mel flinched back, looking stunned before she looked at Dickson, eyes wide as though she couldn't believe it. "Dickson...is this true?" She questioned and Dickson seemed stunned before looking away, not caring to answer her. It wasn't exactly a lie...he did intend to have Zanza released when the time came.

Meli, not having received an answer believed it to be true and sniffled and backed up a little. Keyara looked at her and sighed, twisting her hand, a wave of warm ether headed toward Mel and calmed her. "Leave Mel," Keyara said soothingly, making Mel look at her in sadness. "I will return when I have finished, you needn't worry." Keyara said as she turned away and the Monado reappeared in her hands as she activated it.

"...Don't die sister." Mel said as she backed up and ran off, leaving the colony and Keyara sighed, bringing the sword back and striking Dickson, before she sighed as Dickson's hand went limp. "I know you aren't dead." Keyara said as the Monado disappeared before she turned to walk away. "But this stops you from stopping me from destroying the last few colonies remaining." Keyara said as her wings appeared.

"I will let you know, before darkness consumes your hearing that Fiona and Shulken, your wife and son...did not suffer at Zanza's hands. Neither did Dunbar, Rikin, Rey or Sharil...none of them suffered at his hands." Keyara said as she flapped her wings once to get her feet off the ground. "Zanza killed them quickly and painlessly...and as you can see, Mel survived." Keyara said before she looked around.

"I will leave Colony Six, Colony Nine, and Colony Twelve unharmed of the Homs colonies and Frontier Village as well as Alcamoth have no need to wish to see Zanza return." Keyara said before she began to slowly fly away. "Though do know that I will not hesitate to kill myself so Zanza has no true way to kill anyone else." Keyara threatened before she disappeared.

When she was gone, they heard Dickson groan and looked over to see his wounds healing and he stood, rubbing his neck as he gazed where Keyara once stood. "Heh, wretched woman left, eh?" He questioned as he lit a cigarette and looked around, seeing the fires slowly dying off. "Heh, she made a real mess this time." Dickson said as he looked up, seeing the paths that lead out of the village, none were covered in footprints...none made it out except Mel.

"Heh, too bad I couldn't tell Keyara the truth about who Zanza also has control over." Dickson said as he turned around to walk out, limping a little. "Though Zanza might release the kid soon seeing as he knows having both could cause a problem." Dickson said as he exited the colony before everything faded and they all blacked out.

When they came to, they found themselves back in Eryth Sea, where the Pods were and there was one waiting to be used. They looked around and noticed they were back at Eryth Sea, the Central Gate and they heard footsteps. "You all okay?" A voice asked and they turned around, seeing Keyara looking confused.

"Keyara?" Melia asked as she took two steps back, her eyes showed she was worried. Keyara rose a brow, confused about her fear. "Melia, are you okay?" She questioned, genuine concern in her eyes. Shulk looked at her before he looked at the others, everyone except Alvis, Willow and Nahlia seemed to be a bit wary now and he sighed, rubbing his neck.

"We're fine, I think we're all just tired." Shulk said, confusing the others. He wasn't going to say anything? "Oh, is that all?" She questioned, her purples eyes narrowed and Shulk froze...she was reading his ether and everyone else's as she looked over them all. She sighed not long after, rubbing her head. "Let's...let's just go." She said before she moved past them all to board the Pod, yet Alvis and Nahlia were right by her side.

Willow, Shulk and everyone looked at one another; knowing she had read the fear in their ether...though they couldn't help it. She had terrified them, they never thought she would be so...cruel...even back as a Goddess but they knew why she had attacked the colonies. She was trying to prevent Zanza from reawakening and to stop his Disciples; she believed that stopping the Homs, whom back then worshipped him, would prevent his return and allow her to be in peace. She also believed it was what must be done to atone for the crime of striking down Meyneth so long ago; though they knew it was forced on her she still blamed herself and would never forgive herself for what happened.

As she boarded the ship with Alvis and Nahlia beside her, they walked to board as well. Willow though was left speechless, maybe more so than the others...she had always believed Keyara, even back as a Spirit and Goddess, had always believed she was too kind to really cause all the pain and destruction they just witnessed. As they got on the ship and everyone took their seats, Willow looked at Shulk and the two nodded to one another. They would help the others before confronting Keyara about what they saw and help her understand that they did not fear her. They did not need Keyara going into a breakdown, especially after being released from Zanza's hold on her...she needed to know she had friends who would help her. Let her know she had no reason to be feared.


End file.
